Strip Tease
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Stripper!Veronica. Veronica has a knight in white armor.


**Title:** Strip Tease  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Logan/Veronica  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 1,375  
 **Summary:** Stripper!Veronica. Veronica has a knight in white armor.

 **Caesar's Palace:** The Color Challenge - Black

 **Caesar's Palace:** Anchors Away! - Day 6 - Prompt - Reveal

 **Caesar's Palace:** Challenges by the Dozen - Write a totally AU fic. (2/2)

* * *

Veronica looked at herself in the mirror. Her blonde hair was curled, swinging below her shoulders. Her heavy mascara and eye shadow gave her eyes a smoky look. Her light pink lipstick, and even lighter pink blush were subtle, but they brought out her natural beauty.

She shook her head as she buttoned up the long trench coat that she would later take off to reveal a skimpy, lacy, barely-there black bra and panty set. In front of the eyes of many leering men. All to earn money.

She never thought her life would come to this. She was smart and had aspirations to be a journalist. And she was in school, but school cost money. And lots of it.

Her father could only help so much—being a police sheriff didn't pay all that well—and Veronica's academic scholarship didn't cover everything.

Veronica tried getting normal jobs. She tried working at restaurants, working in a bookstore, and even working in a library, but no matter what job she took, she didn't make enough money to cover her expanses.

A girl in one of her classes told Veronica about the strip club, and how they were always looking for new dancers.

Veronica never thought she would ever show her body for money, but desperate times called for desperate measures. And within two weeks of learning about the opportunity, she was being trained in the art of exotic dancing.

And now, it was six months later, and she considered herself to be a pro. She could tell which men would give her more money if she winked at them in the audience, and she could tell which men would get more handsy, so she could avoid them.

It wasn't a great way to earn money, but at least she had the money she needed to live while at school. And her father never had to know the truth.

It was a job. Sooner or later, she'd never have to step foot back in the place. She heard the cheers as the curtain hiding the dressing room was pulled back.

"It's almost time for you," George announced, eyes roaming over Veronica's body, making her feel exposed.

She glared at him. "Got it." She took a deep breath after he left. "Time to go to work." She walked out of the dressing room and stood at left stage, waiting for her cue.

The music stopped to roaring applause. "Once again, give a hand for our fabulous, Roxie!"

Veronica smiled at Jeanne "Roxie" Dallas, as she came backstage. Jeanne was one of the few girls there that Veronica actually liked.

"And next up, is a favorite of our regulars. Give it up for Vee Vee!" Veronica rolled her eyes at the nickname like she always did.

She pasted a sultry smile onto her face as she sauntered on stage. TLC's Red Light Special began and with a wink, Veronica started her routine.

She made eye contact with many guys as she showed off her leg before she undid the trench coat. With a flip of her hair, she revealed what she wore (or didn't wear) underneath. And the claps were ferocious as she shook her ass.

Some of the guys hooted and hollered, while others threw money at her which she easily picked up.

She made eye contact with one guy in particular when she leaned down for a twenty dollar bill, and her breath caught.

Logan Echolls. A boy she knew from college.

He had flirted with Veronica, but she never gave into his advances. She swallowed at the way his eyes seemed to devour her. No one, except the one girl who told her about this place, knew she stripped, and now she was sure Logan would tell everyone he knew. And she would never live it down.

Still, despite her inner turmoil, she kept dancing. She could handle this. It didn't matter what the other students said to or about her. She was doing what she had to do, and she had no reason to feel ashamed of it.

She finished her dance by cupping her crotch with an added suggestive thrust of her pelvis out. While everyone cheered for her, she bent down and quickly retrieved the money she missed during her dance. And with one last flirty wink and a flip of her hair, she was off stage.

She quickly got into her street clothes, ready to leave. She wanted to get out of there before she had to face Logan, and with her dance done, she had no reason to stay.

She walked out through the backdoor that led into the alley like she always did. This time, though, there was a guy there. Obviously drunk with the way he was stumbling.

She hesitated, knowing no good could come from this. But her desire to get away from Logan and his barbed words was greater than her common sense.

She ignored the man, planning to walk right pass him, but of course, that didn't happen. He grabbed her wrist and threw her against the wall.

"Well, hello there, Pretty Little Slut," he rasped.

She wrinkled her nose at the awful smell coming from his mouth. "Next time you want to get drunk, you should bring some mouthwash with you," she countered, wiggling, trying to get free.

He put a hand around her throat, and she stilled nervously. "And you should learn to not talk back to your betters, Pretty Little Slut."

"I'm a lot of things, but a slut isn't one of them," Veronica growled.

His hand—the one not holding her throat, cupped one of her breasts through her shirt. "Really? Because I've watched you onstage every night for the last two weeks. And only sluts move the way you do."

"Get away from me," Veronica ordered, hating the shake in her voice.

"No, I don't think so. I don't listen to pretty little sluts."

"Do you listen to sober college guys who will kick your ass if you don't let her go?"

He moved away, and Veronica took a lungful of air, quickly moving towards where the voice came from. She had never been so relieved to see Logan in her life.

The drunk guy took a step towards the two of them, and Logan quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him, standing protectively in front of her. "I'm warning you. If you come one step closer to this girl, you'll have me to deal with."

Even drunk, the guy obviously knew he didn't stand a chance, and he stumbled away.

Logan faced her. "Are you okay?"

Now that the danger had passed, Veronica felt uncomfortable looking into Logan's eyes. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Veronica fiercely answered. Logan didn't say anything else, and Veronica couldn't handle the all consuming silence. "So, aren't you going to mock me about my job?"

Logan's gentle finger tilted her chin up. "Why? Because you're doing what you need to do for money? If anything, I admire your courageousness. And I definitely didn't mind the show." He smirked.

Veronica blushed. "So, why are _you_ at a strip club anyways?"

"My friend Duncan is getting married in a couple of weeks, and this is his bachelor party, but now I know why Dick kept looking at me when I told him which strip club we were coming to."

Veronica furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

Logan grinned. "Well, Dick is a regular customer, and he knows how into you I am. He also knows that you've turned me down every time I've asked you out. I'm just surprised he didn't come out and tell me you worked here."

Veronica looked at her feet. "Yeah, I am, too."

Logan took her hand. "This doesn't change anything for me. I still like you. I don't like the idea of guys looking at you, but I still like you, and I'm not going to stop asking you out. No matter how many times you reject me, I won't give up."

Veronica once again met his eyes, and she saw the sincerity in her gaze. Maybe it was time she finally said 'yes' to him. Maybe next time he asked her out, she would say 'yes.'


End file.
